Worthless
by liondancer17
Summary: Fem!America, rejected by Lithuania, feels like she's worth nothing. Big-Brother Canada hears this, and decides to show her that she's worth a lot more than she realizes. Pairings: One-sided Fem!AmeLiet, LietPol, and Fem!Ameripan


A/N

This is actually based on headcanon for my role-play group. In our group, there's Hungary, Canada, Prussia, and Fem!America. Canada usually acts like he normally would toward America, but if he ever sees her cry or get very depressed, he will fly into an over-protective big brother rage over her, second only to Switzerland in his wrath. I thought the idea was cute, so I decided to write a fanfiction for big-brother Canada. This is written from a first-person perspective because I thought it would make it seem more 'real'.

(By the way, I'm using the human name Amelia, but I'm making it Amy for short.)

Disclaimer: I only own this story.

XxxxX(Fem!America's POV)XxxxX

It was inevitable, of course. I had only known him for a short time, hardly enough to call him a close friend. Poland had known him for a very long time, much longer than I could ever dream of, long before I was found by Europe. I couldn't help it. In that short space of time, I had fallen for his warm green eyes, his soft smile, his patient, cheerful demeanor. I fell for him every morning, when he first woke me up, took my arm, and led me down the stairs for my first cup of coffee. I fell for him again every afternoon, when he smiled and asked me about my day, and we would sink into conversation for hours. I fell for him at night again, when I would lay awake and pray that he would love me back. Of course, it never happened. He saw me as a friend, nothing more. I couldn't compete with years and years of friendship, history, and possible love.

That first World Meeting, when I saw Poland and Lithuania together, was the worst world meeting of my life. Every time I saw their loving gaze meet, every time their hands touched, every small smile they shared, I could feel my heart being ripped out of my chest and stomped on. I kept my gaze down, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. When it was my turn to speak, I gave a short, soft report on my country. I never saw the concerned look England gave, or the way Canada's eyes narrowed and swept over the room. I never saw the way Japan's eyes softened in concern, or the note he slipped into my notebook. I did, though, see Lithuania's and Poland's hands linked under the table. I had to swallow to keep my tears from spilling over.

The meeting ended, and I went home as soon as possible. I flopped onto the couch, and cried my heart out. I felt pathetic. I was a stupid, fat, pathetic, annoying, loser. I had no real friends, not even my brother thought of me as a friend. Hell, Japan hung out with Greece more than me! The only reason he hung out with me is because he was so polite!

At that moment, I heard a knocking at the door. I froze, lifting up my head, and listening for it again. Then I glanced at the calendar. It was Saturday. Every other Saturday, Canada and I would visit each other's houses. This week we had agreed on _mine._ Quickly, I sprinted to the bathroom, washing my face. My eyes were still red and puffy, but at least they were dry. I ran a brush through my hair, and I put a smile on my face. The knocking came again. I ran to the door, and threw it open.

"Hey Mattie! Sorry, but I was changing my hero clothes!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around him. If I could keep from looking at him directly, he wouldn't be able to tell. He pried my arms off of him, and stepped inside. I flopped down on the couch, and faced the T.V., flipping through the channels, trying to make a distraction.

"So, Amy, what's up?" Canada asked. I shrugged, still keeping my face away. I could feel his violet gaze on me. I smiled again.

"So I was thinking that maybe we could watch this great new horror movie that Kiku gave to me! That is, if you're not scared!" I said, trying to keep the conversation light. Mattie, though, would have none of it.

"America, are you okay? Your eyes are all red, have you been crying?" he asked. I froze, and turned to face him fully. He had been able to tell, even though I wasn't facing him? I must have looked shocked, because he continued.

"America, you looked really upset at the meeting. What happened? Did someone hurt you? Did someone threaten you?" he asked. Irritation crept into his voice, and his eyes narrowed. Was he mad at me?

"I-I don't know what you…" I started, but my voice trailed off. His eyes were blazing like fire. Why was he so angry? Why did everyone hate me so much?

"I-it's b-because…I like Lithuania a lot…but he doesn't like me. He's in love with Poland." I said. My voice was barely a whisper. I could feel my eyes filling with tears, and I looked down, staring at my hands. "A-and I don't blame him. Who c-could l-love me? I'm not worth anything. I-I'm just a fat, u-ugly, stupid, pathetic, a-annoying little girl." I could feel my throat closing up, making it hard to speak. I finally broke down, and started sobbing. I put my face in my hands, not able to face my brother.

"Who said that?" Canada demanded angrily. "Did Lithuania turn you down? Did he say those things to you? I'll kill him!" he snapped, moving to stand up behind me. I stopped crying, and looked up. Canada was standing behind me, Kuma held tightly in his hands, his violet eyes burning like fire. He wasn't mad at me? He didn't hate me?

"N-no, Mattie, he didn't…I heard everything from everyone else." I said softly, tugging at his arm. "I-I heard it from you, E-England, France, Russia, China…everyone…and you, too." My voice trailed off at the last name. Tears overflowed my vision again. "Maybe I should just stop coming to the meetings." I said. "I'm not worth anyone's time. I'm too ugly and too stupid."

Canada's mouth set into a firm line. He set Kumajirou down, and disappeared from the room for a minute. Kuma gave me a long, pondering look, like he was considering an idea. After a minute, he crawled into my lap, and curled up into a soft ball. He shut his eyes, and lay there contently. I could feel the tears stopping, and drying on my face.

Canada reappeared, holding a mirror. He stood in front of me, holding the mirror up to my face.

"Look at yourself." He told me. I blinked, and stared into the mirror. I could see my round face, an obvious sign of being overweight. I could see my split ends, and the flyaway hair that refused to sit right. She saw her too-big nose, and the annoying, ugly freckles that dotted my face. I saw my eyes, red and puffy from crying, and the dry tears that streaked my face. I saw all my flaws that made me ugly, but I was too scared to say them.

"I see…myself." I replied. He moved, sitting himself next to me. Kuma shifted off my lap, at sat between me and the leg of the couch. He propped the mirror on my lap, and moved himself so that his face was reflected in the mirror as well.

"Do you know what I see?" he asked. I shook my head. "I see a beautiful, bright young woman who is becoming a wonderful nation. I see someone who is independent and strong, someone who is considerate and helps other nations in their time of need. I see a true heroine, a real catch, and then I look at Lithuania and see the idiot that let her get away."

I stared in surprise. Did…he really mean that? Could I really be worth something? Am I beautiful? He moved the mirror onto the table, and Kuma crawled into my lap. After a moment, I felt a small, happy smile form on my face.

"Mattie…I really did mean that. I do want to see that horror movie today, do you mind?" I asked. He smiled, and nodded.

"Sure, Amy."

XxxxX(Canada's POV)XxxxX

I leaned back in my chair. The second day of the World Meeting was passing much like the first, which meant that nothing was getting done. The only difference was that America was feeling much better. I even watched her congratulate Lithuania and Poland for finally getting together.

"Hey bro! What's up?" she asked, sitting down next to me. I looked up. She was carrying the same binder from yesterday. It had a small, white note sticking out of it. I gave it a curious look, but I said nothing. She caught the look, and pulled the note out of the binder. Japan, who had been watching her across the table, looked down, suddenly engrossed in his notes from yesterday. I noticed that his face was dusted with a light blush. I glanced at America. Her face was progressively getting redder. She flipped the note over, wrote on the blank side, and passed it to Japan. He read it, and looked up, smiling and still blushing. I had to disguise my laugh as a cough.

I had a feeling I wouldn't need to comfort America in a long time.

(But if I ever had to because of Japan…let's just say that Canadians weren't 'scare' soldiers for no reason.)

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

A/N In case you're wondering, the note was a confession, and a request for America to go out with him. Of course, America said yes. XD

Please review~!


End file.
